San'nin no Tomo (The 3 Friends)
by Masked Marshmellow Maniac
Summary: A simulation and exmaple of my daily life shwon through Hetalia characters: Turkey, Greece and Japan... A hiden Black Butler refference in the text. A somewhat random story displaying the friendship between us three.


**This story is a dedication to my sister. I often thought of myself as the Turkey to her Japan and her best friend's Greece. I only thought of myself as Turkey because we both wear masks… I've also picked up come Turkish… In addition I find myself wanting his clothes. It's that Arabian type of style that really interests me…**

**So this would be myself, my sister and her Scandinavian friend represented through Hetalia characters… Enjoy.**

**San'nin no Tomo (The 3 Friends)**

Turkey was excited to see Japan again after not seeing him and communicating to him only through letters for the past 3 months. However when he got to Japan's house, there was a surprise waiting for him… "Hey Jappy, I'm here!" No response when he knocked on the door.

He waited for another minute before knocking again. "Hey Jappy, are you even home?" He realized the door was open. Upon taking a step inside, he dropped the gift he was planning on giving to Japan (a bouquet of hyndrangea and a mask carefully wrapped in wrapping paper). He heard moaning.

"HEY JAPAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Turkey ran all over the house, opening the doors to countless rooms before finally finding Japan… With Greece in the same room. "WHAT IN HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh, haro*… I aporogize… Greece was pretending to be a cat again…" Japan was underneath Greece, practically being crushed by the Mediterranean country wearing cat ears.

"Hello." Greece said unemotionally. "I was snuggling with Japan."

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU BIG PERVERT! NOW GET OFF OF HIM!" Turkey tried to rip them apart, lifting the Greek man up off of Japan however he got punched in the stomach and had his mask knocked off. The white mask fell to the floor.

"His mask has eyebrows!" Japan shouted, looking at the mask, then up at the Turk who was covering his face while searching for his mask on the floor.

"I CAN'T LET YOU SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

Greece didn't help, kicking the mask to the wall.

"That wasn't nice." Japan got up, scolding the Greek.

"I'm sorry." Greece clung to his leg, just like a cat. "I'm sorry."

"Oh fine… Just aporogize* to him…" Japan picked up the mask, putting it back on the Turk's face.

"Thanks a lot." Turkey adjusted his mask, suddenly embracing the Japanese nation. "See, Japan's obviously my friend."

"Wrong."

"HE LIKES ME BEST."

"No, it's me."

"Not this again… What am I going to do with these two?" Japan thought, trying to block out their arguing.

**Later that afternoon…**

"Hey Japan this food is great." Turkey said, eating Japanese dishes, the names he wasn't able to pronounce yet knowing what they were made of. "Can I get that thing made of fish again?"

"Tuna sashimi?" Japan asked, picking it up with chopsticks, only to have Greece eat it.

"It's good." Greece said, acting like a cat and licking his hands (which from his point of view he probably saw as paws). "You have rice on your face you know…"

"Do I?" Japan asked, looking at Turkey.

"Oh yeah, there's on piece right here." Turkey wiped Japan's mouth with a napkin.

"Not fair you damn Turk…" Greece uttered, walking on all fours and head in Japan's lap.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Japan asked. "I don't rike* when you do that!"

"But I like it so much." Greece put his hands around Japan's hips, causing said Japanese man to turn red like Grell Sutcliff's hair.

"YOU GET OFF JAPAN RIGHT NOW!" Turkey once again tried to separate the two, remembering that he got Japan a gift. Once pushing the Greek man far enough from Japan, he ran to get the present (which was still at the front door where it fell). He managed to salvage what was left of the hyndrega and get the mask (still wrapped up and not broken). He went back to the dining room where he found Greece on top of Japan, biting the latter's neck.

"Mr. Turkey!" Japan shouted, almost immediately making the Greek man get off. "I aporogize again… I don't know what came over him…"

"Damn Turk."

"SHUT UP!" Turkey shouted. "I brought a gift for Japan… It kind of got smushed though…" Turkey handed over what was left of the bouquet and the wrapped mask.

"Arigato.." Japan opened it up to find a mask almost exactly like Turkey's. "Wow.. Thank you so much."

Both Turkey and Greece looked at Japan with the same thought in mind: "As long as he's happy, then that's all that matters… I guess I can get along with this jerk if Japan smiles."

**Somewhat of a random story, but it represents the relationship between us 3 none the less… I'm somewhat protective of my sister. A silent protector of sorts, but I always wear a mask to cover my face, so I'm Turkey… My sister's Scandinavian friend would be Greece, clinging to her always and making me somewhat irritated. Sister would be Japan, having to deal with us two imbeciles, almost always arguing and making each other upset. However at the end of the day, we all end up getting along and that results in fanfictions such as this one…**


End file.
